Rugby
by Little Spooks
Summary: A day in the life of the young Harry Pearce. A day he wil definitely never forget...


**Spooks: Rugby by Little Spooks (DD Agent)**

This is in the vein of all the little spooks stories, except it revolves around Harry. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry Pearce woke up with a kink in his neck. He massaged the aching muscles and looked around his bedroom. The mess was largely due to his little brother Ben, and his process of shoving everything onto Harry's side of the bedroom.

Today was a good day to be Harry Pearce. He was playing Vauxhall Upper in the Midland Schools Rugby Championship semi- finals today, and he was an excellent player. You had to be to be the Captain four years running. He was also going to get the results of his German A- levels today. As head boy, he had a certain image he had to up keep.

However, as Ollie Mace (Vauxhalls head boy) was also their captain, he was going to run into his band of merry men. That meant Derrick, Eddie, Peter and Juliet. When he and Ollie had been friends, before the rivalry between Vauxhall and Thames got out of control, Harry had spent every single waking moment he wasn't playing Rugby with them. Eventually, he had started seeing Juliet. But, they had to break it off when her parents found out and forbade her from going near him.

School went fine, him and Hugo spent lunchtime on the embankment talking about his up coming 18th birthday party. Harry's mother had rented a club for the occasion, with drink and delicacies provided. The whole of Thames 6th form was invited, and some random kids from lower years too. Hugo had invited a couple of his friends from Vauxhall, but only two or three. The last thing the bash needed was Oliver turning up.

German want fine, with Harry achieving an A in his exam from the previous summer. The results were mostly due to his trip in cologne (and the unmentionable cross school exchange trip to Paris). Tessa, and old friend of his and head girl approached him after class.

"Hello Harry. How'd you do?" she replied calmly and sincere enough. But, ever since middle school, Harry and Tessa had been competing with each other.

"A. You?" Harry asked smugly. He knew he had the top marks. But Tessa had been very bitter lately, and he knew why. Over the summer, it appeared that a year 10 had beaten Tessa's Science periodical score by 15 marks to gain the full 100 . Unfortunately, she was a student at Vauxhall.

"A. Good luck in the Rugby today Harry. I know you'll do us proud," Tessa gave a flick of her hands and joined her pleated skirt friends. As their synchronised bottom wiggling selves left the languages corridor, Colin Wells came up. He was a friend of Hugo's, and they knew each other well.

"Very nice. Not my taste though," Colin announced, pushing his glasses up his nose. Harry often wondered that if Colin had a scar on his head, he would look like Harry Potter. It was only a theory though.

"What computers need fixing today Colin?" Harry asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder and loosening his tie. A pretty year 12 walked past and Harry gave her a wink.

"All of them. Server went down. Some smelly year 9's were trying to get around the _myspace _block. Do you ever think with your head instead of what's down your rugby shorts? Did y'hear? That year 11 broke up with Ollie. He's seeing Juliet now,"

Harry turned and looked to his friend in disbelief. He knew Ollie was dating a Year 11 by the name of Myers, but he didn't know that they had broken up.

"Ollie's going to be pissed. Better watch my back eh Colin? Better go mate,"

Harry jogged off, just as a year 9 bumped into Colin. Chuckling, Harry made his way to the changing rooms. The Vauxhall team were dressed in their purple and gold kits, with the school logo emblazoned on their chests. Mace was at the head of the line and gave Harry a mean face, while he shot back with a smile.

xxx

The game had been started, played, and stopped. Thames had won 25-3, with most of the tries being scored by the captain. At present, their leader was enjoying a hot soak in the school showers. As his performance had brought the team into the finals, the Coach had let Harry use his personal shower to cool off in.

Harry let the sponge run over his hot skin and scrub over his toned flesh. Grabbing the shampoo, he squirted some into his curly brown hair. He giggled heartily as he rubbed it in. He glided the soap over his back, making sure to slowly rub the muscles that he had disturbed yesterday in practice. The pounding water felt so good on his skin, and he revelled in the sensations it was creating over his skin.

He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. A smaller towel was rubbing his hair. He searched around for his boxer shorts and discovered them hanging on a hook half way across the changing room.

_Oliver. _

He slid into the stripped boxers, and zipped up his jeans. His lightweight collared shirt felt good on his tanned skin. As he went out of the changing rooms and into the corridor he bumped into a girl.

Her uniform belonged to Vauxhall Upper…but that was all Harry really noticed. Her eyes entranced him as soon as he looked at them. They were this beautiful bluey grey that were inescapable. Ever the gentleman, Harry picked up the books he had made her drop. Shelley, Stoker, Austen, typical old classics.

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered, going shy. He was never shy around girls.

"It's alright. Can't take me any where," she smirked, looking down to the floor to avoid his eyes.

"Harry. I love _Dracula_. Read it in German last year when I was in Cologne," Harry replied, trying to make conversation.

"I've read it in Latin and Czechoslovakian. Sometimes I just like to read it in English to remind myself of the story. And…it's Ruth," she mumbled, licking her lips constantly.

"I hope to see you again. Sorry about bumping into you," Harry muttered, guilty when he looked into her eyes.

Ruth just giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Not many people would have bothered to pick them up. Thank you. So do I, I mean, it would be nice to continue this conversation. But my Mum's waiting…" she drifted off.

As she walked out of the entrance, she turned to look at him and gave him a gorgeous smile. It was no good now, he had to find out who she was.

He had never felt like this before, and he knew that it had something to do with love. He just _knew _it.


End file.
